<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>twisted by sinningpumpkin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24761182">twisted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinningpumpkin/pseuds/sinningpumpkin'>sinningpumpkin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>bound by you [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Trans Male Character, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:34:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24761182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinningpumpkin/pseuds/sinningpumpkin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Like always, he’s tangled up between them, pulled to and fro by Sylvain’s touch and Felix’s mean words. Dimitri doesn’t really mind it, though.</p><p>~</p><p>Or, Sylvain fucks Dimitri while Felix watches.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>bound by you [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>twisted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>afab terms used for felix's junk, but no piv</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Dimitri gets home from work, the apartment smells like weed. He drops his bag at the door and toes off his shoes. Neither Sylvain or Felix are in the living room. Dimitri dips into the kitchen before seeking either of them out. He’s barely eaten all day and his head throbs with fatigue. He doesn’t need to work--none of them do--but he isn’t interested in being a rich and jobless orphan. He digs around in the fridge for his leftovers, before spotting the container in the trash. With a sigh, he pulls out his phone to order takeout and grabs a glass of water. He pads toward their bedrooms, the skunky smell getting thicker as he goes. “Sylvain? Felix?” A moment later, Sylvain’s bedroom door pops open and his grinning face comes into view.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dima! We missed you.” Dimitri doesn’t even have a chance to escape him before Sylvain’s pulling him inside. His eyes sting with the smoke hanging heavy in the air and he waves his hand in front of his face. Felix laughs at him from where he’s lounging on Sylvain’s messy bed, a blunt pinched between his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You stole my leftovers,” Dimitri says, lamely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvain crowds up against his back, the hands on his hips a little more than platonic. Felix’s laughter peters off, eyes going dark as Sylvain hooks his chin over Dimitri’s shoulder. “Sorry about that, babe.” His voice is low, chest rumbling against Dimitri’s spine. It’s embarrassing how weak it makes him, cheeks flushing and knees going a bit weak and Sylvain wraps himself all around him. “You ordered something else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri clears his throat as his knees hit the mattress. “Uh, yes. Thai.” Sylvain’s big hands creep closer to his inseam and Dimitri finally catches his wrists. “I had a long day.” He feels the tendons in Sylvain’s arms flex under his hands and he swallows. Since he caught them in the living room, they’d spent most nights together. Dimitri expected things to be different, but they weren’t really. He worked during the day and came home to his two closest friends. Only now he sometimes got to fuck one of them and usually slept sandwiched between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s okay, baby.” Even with his wrists grasped by Dimitri, Sylvain keeps touching him. “I’ll take care of you, yeah? You don’t gotta do a thing.” He plucks at Dimitri’s shirt until it’s untucked from his slacks. Dimitri can’t help but gasp when Sylvain’s warm hands slip under his button up. He blinks down at the bedsheet, gnawing on his lip as he goes soft under Sylvain’s hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t play coy, Dimitri,” Felix snaps. Sylvain hums at his back and cups his chest. “You’ve wanted to get fucked by Sylvain since that first night.” Dimitri closes his eyes then, trying to remember how to breathe as Sylvain toys with him. “Look, he’s already hard,” Felix snorts. Dimitri’s chest goes tight as he realizes Felix is right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve barely touched you…” Sylvain trails off, pulling his hands out of Dimitri’s shirt to cup his cock instead. Dimitri whines as Sylvain touches him, hips pressing into his palm. Felix laughs at him again, sharp and mean as it digs between Dimitri’s ribs. It doesn’t make him go any softer, though. Like always, he’s tangled up between them, pulled to and fro by Sylvain’s touch and Felix’s mean words. Dimitri doesn’t really mind it, though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he gasps. Sylvain’s head dips into the side of his throat, breath warm and lips scalding on his skin. “Yeah, okay.” He nods eagerly. “How do you want me?” He can feel Sylvain’s grin and it makes his belly flip.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let's get you out of these first.” Sylvain’s fingers find the buttons of his shirt deftly. Dimitri’s chest is bare in a matter of moments, nipples pebbling at Sylvain kisses his shoulder and opens his pants. Dimitri steps out of his jeans and presses a knee to the mattress as Sylvain tugs off his socks. “Pretty,” Sylvain murmurs. Dimitri looks over his shoulder at him, cheeks burning as he realizes Sylvain is staring at his ass. Carmel eyes flick up to his and his lips quirk. “These too.” He plucks at the waistband of Dimitri’s briefs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, alright.” He can’t say why this out of all things makes him flush down his chest like a blushing virgin. His head tilts forward, chin against his clavicle as Sylvain tosses his briefs aside. His cock rests against the crease of his thigh, bouncing up and smearing over his navel as he crawls properly onto the bed. Nothing about it feels particularly sexy, but when he glances back over his shoulder Sylvain looks about ready to devour him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s been wanting you. Badly.” The attention in the room shifts back to Felix and he luxuriates in it as he sucks on the blunt. Sylvain shuffles around behind him as Dimitri gets pulled impossibly closer to Felix. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t... know or think that--” Felix cuts him off with a wave of his hand, smoke billowing from his pursed lips and making Dimitri’s eyes sting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you didn’t.” His words drip with condescension, but it makes Dimitri’s cock jerk. Felix is spread out in front of him, fully clothed but still painfully erotic as he leans his head on his hand. The bed shifts behind him and Dimitri tenses, glancing over his shoulder as Sylvain settles at his back. “Look at me.” When Dimitri doesn’t move fast enough, Felix grabs his jaw and forcefully pulls his gaze back. They’re closer now. Felix sits up, still gripping Dimitri’s jaw as he leans down over him. “Relax. He’ll take good care of you.” Dimitri makes an embarrassing noise that they both take for assent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tight grip on his face relaxes, Felix’s thin fingers carding through his hair before coaxing him down. Dimitri’s elbows press into the mattress, cheek against Felix’s thigh as Sylvain’s hands roam over him. “So pretty,” Sylvain says again. Dimitri sighs and Felix squeezes the back of his neck. He hears a bottle pop open and sucks his bottom lip into his mouth. He scores it with his teeth as Sylvain’s fingers dip between his ass cheeks, coated with cool lube and gentle as they prod against his hole. Even that touch is enough to have him gasping and jolting forward into Felix.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Easy, easy,” Sylvain murmurs. Dimitri pants against Felix, lifting one arm to curl around him and hug his face into his belly. If Felix minds, he doesn’t voice it. “Relax, Dima,” Sylvain repeats. Dimitri takes one massive breath and Sylvain slides the first finger inside him in one smooth movement. Dimitri keens and squeezes tight around the digit. It’s been a long time since he let anybody do this to him. Long since he’d even touched himself there, and now, just one of Sylvain’s digits feels like an impossible stretch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t realize he’s making pathetic little noises into Felix’s belly until a hand tightens in his hair. He’s dragged up and out of Felix’s lap, eyes a little watery by the time that he’s level with Felix. “Oh shut up,” Felix mutters. Sylvain’s finger is still inside him, just barely rocking in and out of his tight hole. “Open your mouth.” Dimitri obediently--dumbly--lets his jaw hang open. “And inhale slowly, alright?” Felix seems to be waiting for an answer, even though Dimitri has no idea what he’s talking about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix lifts the blunt back to his mouth, cheeks hollowing as the end glows a brighter orange. Dimitri’s eyes widen as Felix pulls off the blunt, lips parting as small furls of smoke spill from the corners of his mouth. With his grip in Dimitri’s hair, Felix draws them together quickly. Dimitri remembers his instructions then, and inhales carefully through his mouth. The smoke on Felix’s tongue gets sucked down into his throat. It prickles a bit, but when Felix pulls away from him, he manages to exhale without coughing. The headrush hits before he can even ask what that was for. “Oh,” he murmurs, vision already feeling a little fuzzy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix smirks. His eyes flick minorly over Dimitri’s shoulders and then everything is going so much softer because Sylvain’s actually fucking him open with his finger now. “You want another?” Dimitri nods without thinking. Felix’s mouth meets his again and he takes a long, slow inhale. He coughs a little this time, elbows giving out as his nerves sing. He presses his face back into Felix’s belly, wrapping both arms around him as Sylvain sinks a second finger into him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Time goes weird then. Dimitri listens to the rhythm of his own breath and feels Felix’s hand in his hair, while the rest falls away. He pulls the edge of Felix’s t-shirt into his mouth, sucking on the cotton until his tongue feels  dry. Sylvain’s fingers move inside him, warm and heavy as he gets stretched open in preparation for his cock. It might be a minute or an hour later, when Sylvain’s fingers finally leave him and he taps the back of Dimitri’s thigh to get his attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He twists his face out of Felix’s belly, blinking slowly over his shoulder as Sylvain grins. “You good, sweetheart?” He smacks his fingers against Dimitri’s hole then, making him clench and gasp. He nods sharply, hips canting back as he tries to get that stretch back. Sylvain hums, hooking two fingers just inside Dimitri’s hole until he’s gasping and clawing at Felix’s back. “You want more?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, god, please,” Dimitri groans, voice low and hurt. He’s terribly embarrassed to realize he’s close to tears, heart pounding unbearably loudly in his ears as his cock aches up against his belly. Sylvain finally seems to tire of the teasing, dragging his fingers out of Dimitri’s hole and cupping his hips instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No need to cry, baby,” he murmurs. Dimitri’s belly flips, muscles pulling taut. He feels laid bare for Sylvain like this, pathetically vulnerable in a way he usually tries to avoid. “I’ll give you what you want.” Dimitri doesn’t even have the time to reply before Sylvain’s cock is at his hole, the spongy head smacking against him a few times. “God.” Sylvain finally starts to push inside of him, the control he’d used to tease Dimitri for so long finally snapping as his cock spreads Dimitri open. He’s thick and heavy inside of Dimitri. He quivers at the feeling, hole pulsing around Sylvain’s length.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, fuck,” he whispers, damp hair tangling around his face as he nuzzles into Felix’s belly. He arches as Sylvain’s hips meet his ass, belly full of cock as he sucks in short little breaths. “Sylvain,” he moans, low and sweet and almost a plea as he starts to rock back onto his cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Dima, you feel amazing,” Sylvain replies, swiping his palm over Dimitri’s spine. He’s ready, he’s been ready, but Sylvain isn’t fucking him yet and it feels like a whole new brand of torture. The buzz he’d worked up is draining away now, everything hypersensitive and alive all around him. Felix grabs Dimitri’s wrists, then, and extricates himself from the clinging grip. Dimitri whines and tries to grab back onto him, but his fingers are stupid and clumsy. Sylvain bends over him a moment later and Dimitri’s wrists trade hands. Sylvain pins them to the bed, kissing behind Dimitri’s ear as he quivers. “Relax, baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri’s head hangs forward, lips parted around a half formed moan as Sylvain thrusts in and out of him a handful of times. Dimitri’s cock throbs at the feeling, knees sliding across the sheets as he folds himself even closer to the mattress. Sylvain coos at him, a little condescending as he grinds his cock inside of him. “Look, baby.” Sylvain cups Dimitri’s chin and pulls his head up. It takes him a moment to open his eyes and even longer for his vision to come back into focus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix is splayed back before him, shirt rucked up over his belly and legs spread. His cunt is glistening, fingers tapping at the apex of his folds. Dimitri groans, mouth watering as he watches Felix pinch at one of his nipples. “He looks good, doesn’t he?” Sylvain murmurs. Dimitri nods, gasping as Sylvain starts to fuck him. He rocks against the mattress, Sylvain’s weight bearing down all around him to keep him pinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix’s eyes are fiery, scorching Dimitri’s body wherever they touch and he can’t even imagine looking away from him. “How’s he feel?” Felix’s voice is silky and Dimitri trembles, fighting against the grip on his jaw to try and hide away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvain doesn’t let him, lips rubbing against his cheek as he fucks him. “Good. Like a virgin.” He says it on a laugh, the kind that makes Dimitri want to roll and show him his belly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at me, Dimitri.” He’s a slave to Felix’s demands. He watches through half open eyes as Felix swipes two fingers down through his folds, making them shine before he sinks them inside of himself. His face melts into a little grimace of pleasure, plucking at his nipple as he starts to fuck himself open with slick noises. Felix has always been a terrible actor, so Dimitri knows those half bitten off moans and little shakes of his thighs are real. It’s addicting to watch, to feel Sylvain crowded all around him while Felix pulls the strings so effortlessly. “You want a taste?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He groans, the sound going long and strained as Sylvain’s cock presses up against his prostate. “Yeah, Fe, oh fuck--” Felix grins at him, eyes a little sharp as he shuffles forward. Dimitri whines, arching up toward him as Felix tugs his slick fingers out of his pussy. He spreads his legs around Dimitri’s head, close enough to smell but just out of reach. He waves his fingers in front of Dimitri’s face, practically tapping his nose as he teases him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Touch his cock,” Felix demands. Sylvain responds seamlessly, reaching under Dimitri to cup his dick and give him a hot little space to rut into. His orgasm seems so much closer then, heart pounding in his ears as the rest of his senses are utterly consumed by these two boys. Felix’s fingers touch his bottom lip then, smearing across the swell of it and dancing over Dimitri’s cheek when he tries to lick them. “Needy,” Felix mutters. Even dripping with rudeness, he manages to make it sound like a compliment. Dimitri licks his lips, Felix’s musk bursting over his tongue as he searches him out again. All of his movements are becoming sloppy, brain split between trying to taste Felix and fuck himself between Sylvain’s cock and hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix dips his fingers back inside himself. He’s close enough for Dimitri to lay his head on his thigh again. He noses at Felix’s hip and licks at his salty skin when he can’t get at his cunt. He feeds Dimitri more of his slick a moment later, fingers hooking behind his bottom teeth and forcing his jaw to stay open. He lathes at the tips of his fingers, sucking the flavor of his pussy from them until he can only taste Felix’s skin. When Felix pulls his fingers away, Dimitri is drooling, lips slick as he drags the pout of them over his thigh. “Let me--” He whines as Sylvain thrusts hard enough to rock him forward. “C’mon please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Felix only laughs at him. Dimitri stares into his cunt as he pushes his fingers back inside of himself, spreading them to give Dimitri a good look at his candy pink insides. “No.” He says it simply. It feels like a gut punch and Dimitri’s cock jumps against Sylvain’s slim fingers. “Pay attention to the one’s that fucking you so well, hm?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvain doesn’t give him much of a choice in the matter. He tugs his cock free of Dimitri and ignores his whines of complaint to roll him onto his back. His questions get caught in his throat around a moan as Sylvain hooks his knees over his shoulders. The next moment, Sylvain is inside of him again, sliding in with a single liquid push that makes fire shoot up Dimitri’s spinal column. Sweaty hands hook around the backs of his knees and fold him in half. Sylvain groans, chin against his collarbones as his cock pistons in and out of Dimitri. He claws at the sheets, head thrown back as his cock throbs hot against his belly, a fresh kind of pleasure lighting him up all over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God damn, Dima,” Sylvain bites out, fingers curling and nails biting into his sensitive skin. The snatch of praise makes him go tight, heat prickling all over his body as Sylvain ruts into him. “Yeah, fuck--I’m gonna cum, sweetheart.” Dimitri groans, forcing his hand out of the snarl of sheets to grab his cock instead. “Yeah, yeah lemme see. Wanna feel it.” Dimitri’s panting now, hand flying over his cock as the tension in his body winds tighter and tighter with no sign of stopping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heat curls up beside him, long strands of hair falling across his shoulders. Felix’s breath is hot on his throat, a devilish hand sneaking between their bodies as his cunt presses against Dimitri’s hip. “Cum for us.” His thumb digs into the slit of Dimitri’s cock and the tension finally snaps. He gasps, back arching as much as he’s able to under the weight of Sylvain as his cock pulses over his belly. Wetness smears across his stomach under Felix’s pumping hand and Dimitri turns into him, mouthing at whatever skin he can reach as that white hot pleasure twists into something sharper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvain’s thrusts get sloppy, Dimitri’s hole flutters around him and Felix grinds against his bare skin. “Let me touch you,” Dimitri whispers, voice low and a little wrecked as he grabs at Felix’s thigh. He spreads his legs and Dimitri pushes his hand between them, stroking at Felix’s cock until he’s gasping in time with Sylvain. Heat spills inside of Dimitri at the same moment that Felix gushes against his fingers, their moans twining together until Dimitri’s ears are ringing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvain lets Dimitri’s legs down, kissing the inside of his knee as he sets his feet back on the bed. His spend begins to drip out Dimitri, a sluggish filthy feeling that makes his cock throb belatedly. Felix stays curled up with him as Sylvain levers himself up and out of bed. He disappears into the bathroom as they catch their breath. “That was good,” Dimitri finds himself saying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix huffs. It sounds almost like a laugh. “Yeah. It was.” Dimitri turns to look at him, half smiling even as Felix rolls away and lifts himself up. He grabs the ashtray and places it on the nightstand, stripping off his shirt and tossing it toward the corner of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d like to…” Felix looks back toward him as Sylvain comes back into the room. “I’d like to try it… again.” Sylvain tilts his head as he dips a warm cloth between his cheeks, wiping away his own spend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Try what?” Sylvain asks as he swipes away the puddle of cum on Dimitri’s belly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri shimmies further up the mattress. The bed doesn’t really fit the three of them, but they’ll figure a way to tangle themselves together. He watches as Sylvain cleans Felix off before finishing his thought. “Drugs.” Felix crawls into bed as Sylvain throws the washcloth back into the bathroom. “Getting high.” They’re both smiling as they curl around him and Dimitri feels a bit foolish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither of them make fun though. “Alright, sure,” Sylvain says and kisses the back of his neck. Felix curls up against his chest, his half smile hidden against Dimitri’s skin. Even in a bed much too small for the three of them, Dimitri manages to sleep easily.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>look out for part 3 ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>